


Сердце Льда

by Myth_Pturretdactyl



Category: Frozen (2013), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: M/M, m!Elsa, male!Elsa - Freeform
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-09-22 01:33:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9575972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myth_Pturretdactyl/pseuds/Myth_Pturretdactyl
Summary: После победы над Кромешником в мире воцарились тишина и спокойствие. Однако после затишья всегда грядёт буря, и на этот раз в самом её сердце оказываются Хранитель Радости и ничего не подозревающий король Эренделла.





	1. 1. Ядовитая тьма

**Author's Note:**

> Соавтор - Генерал Венера. Бета - Калис.

Тьма подбиралась к волшебной Мастерской Северянина.  
С виду всё было как обычно: купола Мастерской купались в ярком солнечном свете, йети увлеченно создавали игрушки, которые непременно принесут детям радость, а эльфы, как всегда, путались под ногами и лапами. Однако странные нотки горечи словно пронизывали воздух, аккуратно скользя сквозь тени и концентрируясь у сияющего Кристалла. Никем не замеченные, тёмные нити проворно просачивались сквозь доски пола и деловито опутывали артефакт, накрывая его угольно-чёрной паутиной. Стоило последней нити занять своё место, как кристалл начал стремительно блёкнуть, впитывая нити тьмы и приобретая грязно-серый цвет.  
Тем временем измазанные краской хранители, смеясь и перешучиваясь, гонялись за яйцами в Пасхальной империи Кролика — в канун весеннего праздника их помощь была очень кстати. Северянин громогласно раздавал указания неуклюжим эльфам, Зубная фея с помощницами разрисовывали сердечками всё подряд, косясь на Джека, пока тот отлавливал заблудившихся крашенок и отправлял их обратно в тоннели. Кролик флегматично взирал на весь этот балаган и жалел, что вообще попросил помощи у столь безответственных личностей.  
«И как они только умудряются исполнять свои обязанности?» — в который раз возводя глаза к своду пещеры, мысленно спрашивал он сам себя. Хотя приходилось признать, что, несмотря на устроенный Хранителями бардак, дела шли довольно резво, а полный радости хохот друзей радовал душу.  
Однако Джек, несмотря на царящее веселье, никак не мог расслабиться. Ему не давало покоя давящее предчувствие чего-то нехорошего. Он всеми силами старался себя переубедить, что кошмарные дни позади: его больше не считают призраком, он принят в клуб Хранителей, а Кромешник со своими кошмарами повержен. Но его размышления прервали неожиданно появившиеся перед ним сотни пасхальных яиц. Одна из зубных крох решила помочь обожаемому Джеку и начала сгонять крашенки в его сторону, а заметившие это остальные малышки вознегодовали и всей толпой ринулись ловить яйца с целью всучить Джеку. Так что в итоге юноше пришлось отбиваться от орды феечек, наперебой подсовывающих ему маленьких беглецов.  
— Ну что, ушастый кенгуру, много ещё осталось? — устало поинтересовался запыхавшийся Джек.  
— Лови эту мелочь, Ледяной, и не задавай глупых вопросов. Пасхальных яиц много не бывает!  
Джека, открывшего было рот для ответа, отвлёк влетевший в пещеру Песочник, отчаянно жестикулирующий на лету. Его песочные картинки, возникшие около Северянина, сменялись настолько быстро, что рассмотреть не удавалось ни одну. Присмотреться внимательнее Хранитель Радости не смог — зубные крохи успели собрать не одну сотню крашенок и те дружной толпой сбили парня с ног.  
— Эй, дружище, помедленнее! — рассмеялся Северянин. — Мы не успеваем за твоими мыслями.  
Песочник вздохнул и возмущённо посмотрел на Хранителя. Однако изображения из песка всё же замедлились и в итоге собрались в фигуру Кромешника.  
— Римский-Корсаков! — ругнулся Северянин. — Что опять натворил этот прохиндей? — Но, поймав полный сарказма взгляд Песочника, хмыкнул. — Ох, да, прости.  
— Что-то произошло? — обеспокоенно спросила, подлетев, Зубная фея. Ответ она получила почти сразу.

❆❆❆

— Вы понимаете, что, если Кромешник вырвался, то мы просто обязаны что-нибудь предпринять? — прошептала Фея. Трое хранителей её услышали, но не ответили, стараясь принять неожиданную весть. Лишь Джек оставался в полном неведении, чересчур поглощённый вознёй с малютками и попытками скрыться от них в каменном страже.  
— Нам надо обратиться к Луноликому, — наконец изрёк Северянин, почёсывая бороду. — И, думаю...  
— _Вам_ надо, — перебил его Кролик, — я же в данный момент занят своим лабиринтом и подготовкой к Пасхе. И не смотри на меня так осуждающе. — Он погрозил кулаком в сторону Хранителя Чудес. — Я, в отличие от вас, не имею армии помощников, а праздник уже на носу.  
Песочник активно жестикулировал, призывая оставить споры и пустую болтовню в стороне и быстрее связаться с Луноликим.  
— Намекаешь, что мы лодырничаем? — насупив густые брови, произнёс Северянин.  
Кролик уже было открыл рот, чтобы съехидничать, но между ними влетела Зубная фея, щёлкнув обоих по носу.  
— Мальчики, не ссоримся. Песочник, вы с Северянином отравляйтесь на Северный полюс и свяжитесь с Луноликим. Кролик, ты продолжай заниматься подготовкой к торжеству.  
— Ну а ты чем займёшься? — спросил Северянин, надевая свою шубу и ища в карманах волшебный шар-портал.  
— Развернёт, наверное, свою шпионскую сеть, — ехидно прокомментировал Хранитель Надежды, протягивая другу стеклянную игрушку. — Ай!  
Зубная фея бесцеремонно дернула кролика за ухо.  
— Прекрати называть моих малюток шпионками!  
— По саням! — хохоча крикнул Северянин, активируя портал, и вихрь накрыл всех близстоящих мощной снежной волной.  
— Тьфу, — скривился Пасхальный кролик, отплёвывая снег, — ненавижу телепорты.  
Фея потрепала его по плечу в знак сочувствия. О том, насколько теплолюбивый Хранитель Надежды не любил снег и порталы, можно было слагать легенды, недаром он предпочитал перемещаться при помощи нор.  
— Иди, у тебя ещё много дел, а мне надо поговорить с Джеком, — сказала Фея и направилась в сторону Джека. Армия крох с фанатичным упорством гонялась за ним, чтобы затискать и попутно полюбоваться его белоснежной улыбкой. О помощи Кролику и о крашенках они уже благополучно забыли.  
Крохи облепили Джека со всех сторон, набились в карманы толстовки и путались среди белых волос, заставляя парня смеяться. Прервало их возню вежливое покашливание. Крохи моментально разлетелись и встали по стойке смирно перед своей повелительницей.  
— Девочки, не мучайте нашего Хранителя и не позорьте форму. У меня для вас есть задание, — строго сообщила Зубная фея, прошептав что-то на ухо одной из малюток. Та певуче передала всё остальным, и феечки мгновенно разлетелись во все стороны — уже через секунду в пещере не наблюдалось ни одной крохи. Джека всегда удивляла и восхищала их способность проникать в закрытые помещения и выбираться из них.  
Однако увидев, что Фея слегка нахмурилась, он насторожился. Фея собиралась с мыслями, не решаясь нарушить молчание.  
Немного замявшись, она всё же произнесла:  
— Джек, понимаешь, тут такое дело...  
Начинался разговор не очень обнадёживающе, и по интонации Джек понял — дело серьёзное. Он сосредоточился, насколько позволяла ему его весёлая натура, и приготовился внимательно слушать.  
— Мы подозреваем, что Кромешник смог выбраться. Песочник не из тех, кто паникует по пустякам, а он настаивает на необходимости совета Луноликого. И если он прав…  
Зубная вздохнула и, посмотрев в глаза растерянному Джеку, продолжила:  
— Тогда сильнейший удар придётся на тебя. Радость — первое, что исчезает под давлением страха. И ты должен быть готов к такому повороту событий.  
Джек не мог заставить себя поверить словам феи. Кромешник на свободе? Да не может такого быть! Они же его победили... или нет?  
— Но... как? — только и смог выдавить он.  
Фея лишь печально развела руками. К ней иногда подлетали крохи и прибегали мышки из европейского отделения и что-то пищали, нарушая тяжёлую тишину. Джек не обращал на всё это внимания, всецело погрузившись в мрачные раздумья. Он даже не предполагал, что такое может случиться. А ведь Кромешник, скорее всего, захочет отомстить. Значит...  
Джек вскочил.  
— Джейми с друзьями в опасности.  
— Что? — непонимающе переспросила Зубная фея, отрываясь на секунду от раздачи указаний.  
— Кромешник, он захочет свести счёты. Я должен присмотреть за ребятами!  
— Ох, прости, Джек, но нас срочно хотят видеть в мастерской Северянина. У них какие-то большие проблемы.  
Юноша чуть не задохнулся от возмущения.  
— Мы же Хранители, наша задача — защищать детей, а не просиживать на совещаниях.  
— Ну хоть в чём-то я с тобой согласен, — проворчал, подходя, Пасхальный кролик.  
— Совещание, кстати, для всех Хранителей, — заметила Фея, — поэтому тебе придётся на время отвлечься от подготовки к Пасхе.  
Кролик только фыркнул, закатив глаза.  
— Если вы не заметили, все приготовления уже завершены, а пасхальные яйца почти на месте.  
Джек обвёл взглядом пещеру. И правда, кроме них, никого не осталось под сводами.  
— За остальным приглядят каменные стражи, а теперь, — ехидно бросил Кролик, — отправляемся в мастерскую Северянина.  
Он несколько раз быстро топнул лапой, и под ними открылся проход в кроличью нору. 

❆❆❆

Тоннели Кролика, безусловно, удобный способ перемещения, но Джека сейчас мало заботило происходящее. Все его мысли метались по кругу вокруг Кромешника и Джейми.  
— ..ек. Джек!  
Он очнулся от размышлений о детях.  
— А?  
— Джек, сейчас не время витать в облаках! У нас серьёзные проблемы! — взволнованно проговорила Фея, продолжая тянуть парня к огромному глобусу, у которого собрались остальные Хранители.  
Джек молча пошёл за Феей. В конце концов, она права, да и речь пойдёт именно о Кромешнике. Подойдя к друзьям, он осведомился:  
— Ну, что плохого у нас успело произойти?  
— Пока ничего, но если не поторопимся, то… Чайковский! — в сердцах вскрикнул Северянин, начав нервно насвистывать “Вальс цветов” и кружиться вокруг кристалла, тускло поблёскивающего в заливавшем Мастерскую свете луны. На кристалл это не влияло ровным счётом никак, а вот Хранителя Чудес, кажется, немного успокаивало.  
— Мы уже несколько раз пытались связаться с Луноликим, но ответа нет.  
Как только Северянин произнёс эти слова, кристалл засиял слабым серовато-голубым светом. В следующий миг свет сменился волной тьмы, которая мгновенно разметала Хранителей по мастерской.  
Джек первым осторожно выполз из груды плюшевых игрушек. Звон в ушах стоял сильный, но ему, пожалуй, повезло больше всех. Северянин с Кроликом перелетели через перила и упали на нижние уровни. Хорошо хоть Фил успел смягчить их падение, защищая от них стенд с перекрашенными в нейтральный зелёный роботами. Фею, ударившуюся о стену, приводили в себя маленькие эльфы. Лишь Песочный человек не сдвинулся с места, словно его не коснулась тьма; он продолжал неотрывно смотреть на слабый свет кристалла. Золотой песок потоками разливался повсюду, складываясь в причудливые узоры.  
Откуда-то сбоку слышались вопли Пасхального кролика, возмущённо спихивавшего с себя Северянина, взволнованно окликала друзей растерянная Фея. Но Ледяной Джек ничего не замечал, он словно в трансе приближался к манящему ледяному свету, что начал струиться из центра кристалла, смешиваясь с золотым сиянием песка.  
Луноликий явно хотел что-то показать, но всё, что у него получалось — это размытый образ с непонятными очертаниями, больше всего похожими на тонкую фигуру человека. Повинуясь внутреннему желанию, юноша приложил ладонь к холодной поверхности кристалла. В тот же миг он словно оказался в центре снежного портала из арсенала Северянина. Мир заволокло вихрем сияющих, как новогодние гирлянды, блёстками.  
А потом на него вновь обрушилась тьма.

❆❆❆

— О, Шостакович! — ругнулся Северянин, подбегая к тому месту, где только что стоял Хранитель Радости. — Куда делся Джек? Песочник, твоя работа?  
Песочный человек ничего не ответил, продолжая отстранённо глядеть в одну точку.  
Кролик сосредоточенно принюхивался.  
— Смотрите! — воскликнула Фея, указывая на Луну.  
Серебряный диск на глазах у ошеломлённых Хранителей медленно покрывался тёмной паутиной.


	2. 2. Скованные холодом

В Эренделле царили радость и веселье: настала предновогодняя пора, и жители в праздничной суматохе метались из лавки в лавку, скупая подарки. Всё королевство готовилось праздновать Новый год, городские площади полнились шутками и хохотом. Шума и волнений добавляло и сделанное накануне объявление о возобновлении королевской семьёй старинной традиции проведения новогодних балов. Так что в канун Нового года любой, будь он аристократом или простым крестьянином, мог посетить замок и потанцевать от души... Если, конечно, наденет обязательный для новогоднего бала маскарадный костюм.   
Эльсон нервно вздохнул, сминая в кулаке третий набросок торжественной речи. Кто вообще придумал это дурацкое правило — любое мероприятие начинать с королевского обращения к народу? К тому же непременно не короче пяти предложений, с обязательным упоминанием короля и прочими ограничениями?.. И ведь даже мелочь в этих предписаниях не отменишь — “не положено” и всё тут, будь ты хоть десять раз правитель.   
Рука Эльсона вновь замерла над пергаментом. Немного поразмыслив, он начал выводить пером новый текст.  
 _“Дорогие жители Эренделла!  
Приближение этого чудесного мгновения между прошлым и будущим волнует нас с детства. Мы ждём его с радостью и надеждой, с верой в лучшее и доброе. По традиции мы отмечаем этот праздник в кругу семьи или с самыми близкими друзьями. Благодарю вас за то, что к кругу близких людей вы отнесли и королевскую семью. Мы рады приветствовать вас в этот праздничный вечер в замке, десятилетиями распахивающим свои ворота для всех желающих встретить Новый год в сердце Эренделла, и просим лишь об одном: подарить свою любовь нашей родной стране и делиться счастьем с другими, ибо мы все — одна семья. Пусть грядущий год будет светлым для всех нас!  
С праздником!” _  
Скептично взглянув на написанное, парень было потянулся измять и этот лист, однако успел остановить свой порыв. В конце концов, эта речь уж точно лучше первой и канонам вполне соответствует. А если он опять возьмётся за перо, то просидит ещё полночи.   
Отложив обращение в сторону, Эльсон привычным жестом откинул со лба пряди. В глазах начинало двоиться от усталости, так что юный король решил отложить все дела на потом. Завтра ему предстоял тяжёлый день и не менее тяжёлый вечер, поэтому необходимо хоть немного отдохнуть. Королю всегда следует выглядеть идеально в глазах народа, а синяки под глазами чернеют совершенно не-по королевски.   
Раздался глухой стук в дверь, следом послышался скрип железных петель, и в дверном проёме возникла Анна.  
— Привет, Эльс, не занят?  
Не дожидаясь ответа, она подскочила к столу. Эльсон мысленно собрался и напустил на себя холодный королевский вид.  
"Не хватало только, чтобы Анна опять начала беспокоиться о моём здоровье", — мелькнула у него мысль.  
Девушка тем временем уселась в кресло, стоящее около стола, и в нетерпении стала постукивать каблуком о каблук.   
— Что тебя привело в столь поздний час, моя дорогая сестра? — только сейчас он заметил, что правую руку та с самого начала постоянно прятала за спиной.   
Анна, выждав немного для пущего эффекта, — ведь её брата, само собой, одолевает безумное любопытство! — радостно воскликнула:  
— Угадай, кто сделал мне предложение! — и она вытянула вперёд руку, на безымянном пальце которой сверкало изящное серебряное кольцо.   
Эльсон немного опешил.  
— Значит, Кристофф отважился, наконец. Поздравляю! Надеюсь, на этот раз это взвешенное решение. Только не поспешили ли вы?..  
Анна хихикнула.  
— Братик, ты же знаешь, мы с Кристоффом любим друг друга. Более того, на предстоящем балу мы будем при всех просить твоего благословения на брак! Хотя если вспомнить, чем закончилась предыдущая просьба… Мы поругались, ты обиделся, убежал в горы и случайно наслал на Эренделл вечную зиму в середине июня…   
Продолжая тараторить, Анна не замечала, как лицо Эльсона становилось всё бледнее и бледнее, пока не стало походить цветом на свежевыпавший снег.   
— Ой! Я опять сказала что-то лишнее, да?..  
— Давай лучше не будем о прошлом, — устало попросил он.  
— Как скажешь, — замялась Анна. — А у тебя как идут дела, братик? Написал уже речь? Хочешь, я помогу?  
Эльсон встал со своего кресла и прошёлся по комнате, подошёл к окну. На королевство опустились сумерки, по всему городу уже зажигались уличные фонари. Однако в замке ещё царил мягкий полумрак, лишь кое-где перемежающийся с тёплыми отсветами свечей и каминов.  
— Всё нормально, Анна. Скорее это мне надо спросить, не нуждаешься ли ты в моей помощи. Ты будешь планировать свадьбу после бала или уже начала?  
Анна вскочила и, подбежав к брату, чмокнула его в щёку.  
— Ух, я переживала, что ты можешь заупрямиться и не дать своего согласия. Конечно, после бала, сейчас все мои силы брошены на подготовку к новогоднему торжеству! — звонкий голосок девушки был наполнен счастьем.   
Эльсон приобнял сестру за плечи, и они простояли так вдвоём минут десять, глядя на гавань и величественно плывущие по ней корабли, а после разошлись по своим комнатам. Ни брат с сестрой, ни жители города не заметили, как луна начала покрываться чёрной паутиной. 

❆❆❆

Главные ворота замка к вечеру открыли, и гости начали постепенно собираться во внутреннем дворе, заставленном столами, которые ломились от еды. Со всех сторон гремели фанфары, герольды возвещали о прибытии той или иной аристократической особы. Но какое-то напряжение сквозило во всём: в улыбках, в раздающемся с улиц смехе, в звучащей вокруг музыке...   
“Прекрати себя накручивать, со страху ещё и не такое почудится”, — мысленно приказал себе Эльсон. Он ещё раз взглянул в зеркало; оттуда на него взирал стройный молодой человек, одетый в синий парадный камзол с длинной мантией, переливающейся всеми оттенками голубого и отороченной мехом горностая. Его голову с тщательно уложенными платиновыми локонами венчала золотая корона, сделанная по эскизам самого короля. Предыдущий символ королевской власти был ныне безвозвратно утрачен и покоился где-то на морском дне .   
Эльсон невольно перевёл взгляд на отражение портрета, висевшего за его спиной. На нём был запечатлён отец в день коронации: держа в правой руке скипетр, а в левой державу, он клялся хранить королевство. Насколько Эльсон помнил, обычная корона отца тоже не была древней; её сделали по приказу бабушки, невзлюбившей старинную родовую корону, которую носило не одно поколение. Королеве она казалась слишком вычурной и тяжёлой, так что драгоценность убрали в сокровищницу и теперь использовали только для коронации нового монарха.  
Вспомнив о матери и отце, Эльсон ущипнул себя за переносицу, сдерживая навернувшиеся слёзы.  
— Будь хорошим мальчиком для всех, — прошептал он, глядя на своё отражение.   
Ирония этих слов заставила его невольно улыбнуться. Когда он сказал себе это в прошлый раз, то вскоре превратил своё королевство в ледяную пустыню, не говоря уж о вечной вьюге.   
— Тебе идёт улыбка, — неожиданно прозвучало в тишине.  
Эльсон резко повернулся, подсознательно готовясь призвать ледяного великана для защиты. Шпагу, мирно покоящуюся на поясе, он предпочитал использовать в исключительных случаях.   
— Фух! — облегчённо выдохнул он, — Анна, незачем так пугать!   
Анна усмехнулась.  
— Ты замечательно выглядишь.   
— Спасибо, — тепло поблагодарил Эльсон, — ты тоже. У тебя изменился любимый цвет?  
Анна, раскинув руки, покрутилась на месте, демонстрируя брату пышное золотистое платье.  
— Рада, что тебе понравилось. Скажи спасибо портному, это он упёрся, дескать, “не желаю больше шить для принцессы Анны одежду зелёных тонов”! Итог, как видишь, выше всяких похвал.   
— Согласен с тобой. Более того, рекомендую поручить этому мастеру и пошив твоего свадебного платья. Уверен, ты будешь неотразима.  
— Я и так неотразима, — рассмеялась она, — но ты прав. Ему можно доверить пошив идеального платья для идеального дня. Кстати об идеальных днях: готов выйти к гостям? Пора открывать бал!

❆❆❆

Нежная мелодия разливалась по сияющему залу, приглашая присоединиться к танцующим парам и окунуться в атмосферу многоцветного карнавала; для желающих отдохнуть от танцев распахнул двери освещённый мягким светом фонарей дворцовый парк, а внутренний двор манил блеском гирлянд и ароматами всевозможных сластей. Искренний смех и добрые пожелания раздавались отовсюду, и Эльсон с удовольствием смотрел на веселящихся подданных. Среди толпы то и дело мелькало золотое платье сестры, каждый раз заставляя короля улыбаться непосредственности и доброте непоседливой Анны.   
“Кажется, все мои опасения были напрасными, — подумал Эльсон, выходя в сад, — вечер и вправду получился волшебным. Даже жаль, что скоро часы пробьют полночь и всё закончится”.  
Словно в ответ на мысли Эльсона в кронах деревьев зашелестел ветер. Юный король мягко улыбнулся, подставляя лицо лунному свету.  
— Эльс, вот ты где! — вдруг прозвучало совсем рядом.  
Юноша вздрогнул и обернулся к сестре, произнося с укоризной:  
— Анна, ну я же просил не подкрадываться!  
— Да ладно тебе, братик! Не сердись! Пойдём лучше потанцуем!  
Девушка схватила Эльсона за руку и буквально утащила за собой в тронный зал.   
— Вальс, пожалуйста! — крикнула Анна музыкантам, кладя руку на плечо брату и тепло ему улыбаясь. И под звуки чарующей музыки пара закружилась посреди зала, притягивая к себе восхищённые взгляды. Казалось, солнечный лучик танцевал с зимним ветром, невесомо порхая среди застывших смертных.  
— А ведь это наш первый танец! — прошептала Анна брату.  
— И я чувствую себя как отец, танцующий с дочерью на её свадьбе. — посмеиваясь, признался Эльсон. — Скоро танцевать с тобой будет только муж.  
Анна смутилась и от волнения начала болтать:  
— Ой, ну что ты говоришь, конечно, мы ещё потанцуем — обязательно потанцуем! Кристофф согласится, ты ему нравишься, особенно твоя морозная сила, он же обожает лёд, ты же знаешь, и…  
Эльсон тихо рассмеялся, слушая сестру.  
— Конечно, как скажешь, Анна.  
Вальс закончился, и они, улыбаясь, чинно раскланялись друг с другом.   
Распрощавшись с сестрой, Эльсон взял бокал и решил прогуляться по залу, слушая разговоры гостей. Все болтали о разной чепухе, например, о разрыве торговых связей с Варавскими.  
“Поделом им”, — удовлетворённо подумал король.  
Но большинство, конечно же, обсуждали погоду, что у Эльсона вызывало дискомфорт. Зима выдалась на редкость тёплой — в отличие от неожиданно снежного лета, — и все считали, что это по воле короля. Слухи о его способностях управлять снегом и вьюгой быстро разрастались, более того — они обрастали новыми подробностями. Некоторые из них повергали Эльсона в шок. Например, говорили, что он может создавать из холода брилианты и теперь вся сокровищница ими забита, а король не хочет ни с кем делиться. Или же что он может лишать людей рассудка одним лишь взглядом.   
— Как вы думаете, вторая принцесса королевского дома Лобелии подойдёт на роль невесты нашему королю? Или нам попробовать провести переговоры с Атлантой? Хотя с их невестами будут определённые сложности, но ведь король Эрик…  
Юноша опешил. “Меня уже хотят женить?! — пронеслось у него в голове. — Если такое не искоренить в зародыше, то, не дай Бог, в самом деле женят. Ещё и на ком? Либо на одной из “Лилий Лобелии”, а при их маниакальной любви к всяческому искусству мне в этой жизни покоя вообще никогда больше не будет; либо на дочери Тритона, а там не просто “сложно”, там кошмар, учитывая склад ума подводных жителей… С плавниками я бы как-то смирился, но вот помешательство на пении или неиссякающую страсть к собиранию вилок терпеть всю жизнь я точно не намерен”.   
Решив не откладывать дела в долгий ящик, Эльсон направился к говорившим. Среди увлечённых разговором лиц он узнал министра внешней торговли Эренделла, председателя союза торговцев Южных островов и нескольких представителей эренделльской аристократии.  
— Здравствуйте, господа, — голос короля заставил тех, к кому он обращался, нервно вздрогнуть и судорожно поправить одежду под пристальным взглядом монарха. После соблюдения всех приличествующих этикету формальностей, Эльсон продолжил. — Знаете, слухами мир полнится, и некоторые злые языки поговаривают о моей скорой женитьбе.  
— Ну, как так можно! — хором произнесли высокие господа, вызывая у Эльсона улыбку.  
— Скажу вам по секрету, — заговорщицким тоном продолжил он, — мне нисколько не импонирует обсуждение моей личной жизни хотя бы потому, что в ближайшее время я не собираюсь жениться ни под каким предлогом. Поэтому если вдруг до вас дойдут подобные разговоры, потрудитесь сообщить, что это ложь. И, конечно же, все мы помним, _что_ бывает по законам Эренделла за вмешательство в личную жизнь королевской семьи.?  
— Да, да! Конечно! — наперебой прозвучало в ответ.  
— Вот и чудно, — монарх похлопал по плечу министра внешней торговли и отправился далее, довольный собой. До нового года оставалось около десяти минут.   
Тем временем у входа в зал послышался шум — вбежал стражник, придерживая безвольно болтающуюся руку за плечо. Бегло осмотревшись, он кинулся к Эльсону.  
— Ваше Величество, на нас напали снежные монстры!  
Веселье моментально улетучилось, уступая место страху. Все, как по команде, обернулись в сторону короля, воцарилась гробовая тишина, разрываемая только криками людей и монстров вдали.   
— Стража, эвакуируйте людей в замок, его стены дадут хоть какую-то защиту! Оцепите доки! Не позволяйте никому приближаться к гавани! — на бегу начал отдавать приказы Эльсон, расталкивая гостей. Позади слышались крики сестры “Эльс, подожди!”, но король, игнорируя их, выскочил во внутренний двор и бросился к воротам.

❆❆❆

Несколько снежных гигантов бесчинствовали в гавани, круша и замораживая всё вокруг. Каждый из них был вылитый Зефирка в приступе ярости, только эти были слеплены из чёрного снега и вооружены тёмно-синими ледяными шипами и когтями, а глаза их светились бордовым светом. Эльсон замер, разглядывая злобных снеговиков и оценивая причинённый ими ущерб. Кажется, пострадавших нет, благо в праздники в доках работы практически не ведутся, а вот несколько складских зданий и прибрежных построек оказались довольно сильно повреждены. И, судя по разрушениям у выхода на Северную улицу, монстры пришли с гор.   
“Что им могло понадобиться в порту? Зачем они вообще пришли в город и, главное, откуда они взялись?!” — мысли лихорадочно метались в голове, не мешая, впрочем, создавать собственного боевого снеговика. Конечно, в одиночку Защитник не выстоит против семерых гигантов, но зато немного отвлечёт их, пока Эльсону не придёт в голову более удачный план.  
Последний пасс руками, и могучая белоснежная фигура выросла на пути чёрных созданий. Защитник взревел и, взмахнув лапой с ярко-голубыми когтями изо льда, нанёс мощный удар по торсу самого крупного из чёрных снеговиков. Тот пошатнулся, лишившись половины грудной клетки, и издал обиженный вопль. Белый двинулся было добить противника, но внезапно замер, а по его руке побежали тёмные ручейки.   
— Что?.. — удивлённо произнёс Эльсон, наблюдая, как Защитник стремительно окрашивается в чёрный цвет, а его глаза загораются красным огнём.  
Изменённый Защитник зарычал и направился к королю. Эльсон, не мешкая, выхватил шпагу, готовясь к нападению.  
— Мой король, сзади! — закричал один из прибывших на помощь стражников.  
Эльсон резко развернулся, делая выпад и отражая атаку ледяных когтей. Парирование удалось, однако в тот же миг короля обхватила, сдавливая, снежная рука подошедшего из-за спины Защитника. Эльсон не мог даже вздохнуть, не говоря уж о том, что у него начинали трещать рёбра. Ему ничего не оставалось, кроме как обратиться к волшебству.  
Крикнув стражникам не подходить, король ударил монстров всей своей ледяной мощью. На секунду мир замер, словно кто-то остановил время. Но затем всё резко пришло в движение: каменная мостовая покрылась толстой коркой льда, из-под земли стали вырываться снежные глыбы, круша то, что не успели сломать монстры, в воздухе закружились тысячи и тысячи снежинок. Враги моментально обратились в покрытые прозрачнейшим льдом статуи.   
А Эльсон потерял сознание от перенапряжения.

Очнувшись и открыв глаза, парень охнул. Его голова раскалывалась от боли, а тело невыносимо ныло и отказывалось нормально двигаться. Он всё ещё находился в тисках оледеневших пальцев, но, кажется, сам к ним не примёрз. Превозмогая боль, Эльсон начал понемногу выбираться из мёртвой хватки, раздирая руки в кровь. В конце концов он освободился, оставив плащ в ледяном кулаке, и с глухим стоном упал на лёд. Кое-как поднявшись и опёршись на шпагу, Эльсон окинул взглядом руины, в которые превратились доки. Хорошо хоть монстров удалось остановить до того, как они добрались до густонаселённой части города.   
— Эльс! — в тишине прозвучал отчаянный девичий крик. Анна бежала к нему настолько быстро, насколько могла — на льду, да к тому же в туфлях и длинном платье ей не очень удавалось удерживать равновесие, поэтому она постоянно падала.  
Добравшись, наконец, до брата, она сдавила того в объятьях, на что Эльсон отозвался громким “ауч!”. Анна резко отшатнулась, повторяя “прости-прости-прости”. У него ломило всё тело, но приходилось держаться, нельзя было ронять честь.  
Вокруг них, держась на значительном расстоянии, начала собираться толпа, недобро и с опаской поглядывая на короля. Сначала Эльсон не понял причины подобного поведения, но потом до него начал доходить истинный смысл происходящего, и в нём начали расти отчаяние и страх.   
Младшая сестра тем временем пыталась выяснить, что именно у него болит.  
— Ваше высочество, отойдите от этого монстра! — раздался возглас из толпы.   
Возмущённая Анна заглянула в испуганные глаза брата и решила брать всё в свои руки.   
— Эльсон не монстр, он мой брат! — крикнула Анна обращаясь к людям. — И не смейте его так называть! Он только что всех вас спас!   
— Спас?! Да он уничтожил столько домов!  
— Да! — вторили голоса вокруг.   
Сквозь толпу протиснулся мужчина в низко надвинутом на лицо капюшоне, резко взмахнув рукой он указал на Эльсона.  
— И я уверен, что эти снежные монстры его рук дело!  
Толпа разразилась согласными криками.   
— Нет! Он не мог! — пыталась перекричать их Анна.   
Рядом с ней возник Кристофф вместе со своим верным оленем. Принцесса пыталась хоть немного утихомирить разбушевавшуюся толпу, и ей вроде даже удалось немного их успокоить, но тут в их сторону полетел первый камень. Поняв, что дело плохо, Эльсон за шкирку подтянул к себе Кристоффа и приказал тому увозить Анну как можно скорее и куда угодно, главное — подальше отсюда.   
— Эм, хорошо. Но... Ты то как тут? — начал было Кристофф, однако, встретив взгляд короля, просто кивнул. Он подхватил Анну на руки, сажая её на Свена и, оказавшись в седле, приказал оленю скакать во весь опор. Толпа расступилась, пропуская их. Анна начала протестовать и пыталась слезть, но Кристофф держал невесту крепко. Эльсон изобразил подобие улыбки и помахал рукой удаляющейся сестре. А потом перевёл тяжёлый взор на подданных, отчего те резко притихли и сжались в страхе.  
“Так быстро превратиться из любимого всеми короля в такое вот… чудовище”, — с грустью подумал Эльсон. Собравшись с духом, он нашёл в себе силы вложить шпагу обратно в ножны.   
— Капитан!  
— Да, ваше величество, — ответил капитан стражи, неохотно выходя вперёд и по-прежнему стараясь не приближаться к монарху.   
— Разместите лишившихся крова людей в домах, принадлежащих королевской семье. Если места не хватит, предоставьте им гостевой флигель дворца, — и, не слушая ответное бормотание солдата, Эльсон, прихрамывая, медленно направился в замок.   
В небе расцвели фейерверки, окрашивая столицу в ярко-красный цвет. Цвет свежепролитой крови.   
“Какая ирония”. — мелькнула печальная мысль у юного короля.


	3. 3. Лучший способ помочь себе — помогать другим

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Мир наплывал огнями, листопадом,  
> у ног моих плескался, как прибой,  
> и где-то очень близко, очень рядом  
> в нем предстояло встретиться с тобой.  
> Евгений Евтушенко

В глаза Джеку упорно светил назойливый солнечный лучик, мешая насладиться последними мгновениями сна. Юноша лениво потянулся, вспоминая детали приснившейся истории, но внезапное озарение заставило его резко открыть глаза.  
«Погодите-ка, какой сон?! Я не сплю уже несколько веков, а, значит…» — Он приподнялся и перевёл взгляд с неба на окружающий пейзаж.  
Посмотреть было на что. Джек очутился на узком краю черепичной крыши какого-то здания, вокруг которого как на ладони раскинулся довольно странный городок, освещённый первыми лучами рассветного солнца. Ни одного небоскрёба, ни одной неоновой вывески, никаких рекламных щитов и машин. И, к тому же, ни единой высоковольтной линии, чего не могло быть в принципе. В двадцать первом веке даже в самой захудалой деревеньке есть электричество, это непреложный факт. Где же он очутился?..  
Джек разглядывал окрестности. Величественные заснеженные горы, поросшие лесом, практически обнимали незнакомый город и тихую гавань с…  
«Это что, настоящие парусники?! Может, меня занесло на съёмки какого-то фильма про Средневековье? — задумался он. — Наверно, какая-нибудь сказка о принцессах. Вон, даже замок имеется. Заглянуть бы… Но надо спешить обратно — Джейми с ребятами в опасности!»  
Он оглянулся в поисках своего волшебного посоха и заметил его лежащим совсем рядом, на краешке водостока. Подобрав его, Джек вскочил на ноги и крикнул:  
— Ветер, отнеси меня домой!  
Однако старый друг лишь прогудел что-то в печных трубах близлежащих домов и полетел по своим делам.  
— Да что происходит? — недоумённо пробормотал Джек после очередной безуспешной попытки улететь обратно. И в то же мгновение он словно наяву услышал голос Зубной Феи: «Радость — первое, что исчезает под давлением страха».  
Неужели всё могло произойти так быстро? Он же ещё не лишился сил?..  
Стремясь поскорее прогнать пугающие подозрения, Джек создал в ладони снежок и подбросил его вверх. «Ну, по крайней мере, снег мне пока подвластен. А вот способность вызывать радость нужно поскорее проверить!» — подумал он и спрыгнул с крыши на вымощенную камнем улицу.  
Прогулка по необычному городу оказалась весьма познавательной. Во-первых, летать он всё ещё умел — прыжок с крыши и пробный полёт над мостовой вполне удались, но нести его домой ветер по-прежнему отказывался. Во-вторых, его снежки ничуть не изменились и исправно вызывали смех и желание веселиться. В-третьих, он, к сожалению, опять стал совершенно невидим и не слышим для людей. И, наконец, либо кругом были первоклассные актёры, с головой погружённые в свои роли, либо Джека действительно занесло очень далеко от дома во времени или пространстве — слишком уж отличались темы разговоров немногочисленных местных жителей от тех, что обычно он слышал. Какие-то Острова, Атланта, послы и шпионы… Особенно часто и почему-то шёпотом упоминались загадочные монстры и, самое интересное, — местный король, который по разговорам горожан умел не что иное, как управлять холодом.  
— Кажется, у меня появилась отличная причина наведаться в замок! — произнёс Джек, по старой привычке говоря с самим собой. — Посмотрим, правдивы ли все эти слухи. Очень сомневаюсь, но проверить-то можно? Ветер! Неси меня к замку!  
На этот раз ветер послушно подхватил его. Однако чем ближе Джек подбирался к воротам, тем пустыннее становились улицы, словно люди опасались приближаться к своему правителю. Около моста через ров царила непроницаемая тишина, точно город вымер, оставив случайному прохожему лишь каменные скорлупки домов. Хмыкнув, Джек перелетел через мост и защитную стену, осмотрел внутренний двор и направился к главному входу в замок. «Не удивлюсь, если тут заперто», — подумал парень, потянув на себя тяжёлые резные створки. Но те беззвучно распахнулись, открывая взору огромный холл, залитый солнечным светом. Первое, на что упал взгляд — широкая лестница, ведущая в какой-то коридор; её перила обвивали разноцветные ленты, такие же ленты украшали светильники на стенах, как припомнил Джек, фонарные столбы и колонны во дворе.  
— Праздник тут у них, что ли? Но почему тогда никто не веселится? — пробормотал он, не надеясь получить ответ.  
Джек побродил по холлу, разглядывая гобелены на стенах, но ничего особо занятного в них не нашёл — подумаешь, корабли какие-то, — и, взлетев по лестнице, отправился на поиски местного короля.  
Коридор оказался интереснее хотя бы тем, что в нём стояли доспехи; жаль только, абсолютно одинаковые. Джек раскрасил парочку инеем, забавы ради поменял местами руки и головы ещё у нескольких, а из одного комплекта и вовсе собрал нечто очень странное и отдалённо похожее на осьминога.  
— Вот теперь они выглядят не скучно! — рассмеялся он, оценивая результаты своего труда. Одобрив увиденное, он продолжил потихоньку исследовать замок. В итоге обнаружились: две кладовки, пять гостевых спален, три запертые комнаты, огромная столовая с длинным столом, впечатляющая картинная галерея, но ни одной живой души. Изогнутый коридор закончился ещё одной лестницей парадного вида, которая вела к расписанной тонким голубым узором двери.  
— А что у нас тут? — полюбопытствовал Джек и потянул на себя одну из створок, ожидая увидеть какой-нибудь величественный праздничный зал. Однако дверь не поддалась, и не потому, что была закрыта, а как будто с другой стороны её что-то держало. Ему стало любопытно, что же за ней прячется, и он удвоил усилия. В конце концов Джек услышал хруст, и створка слегка приоткрылась, а затем и вовсе распахнулась под напором призванного ветра. Перед Джеком высились острые сосульки, частично загораживающие проход, к которым, похоже, дверь попросту примёрзла. Он присвистнул и осторожно пролез между ними, ведомый любопытством.  
— Ого, а слухи-то не врали! — изумлённо воскликнул Джек, рассмотрев, наконец, что творится в просторной комнате.

❆❆❆

Рассвет застал Эльсона в пустом тронном зале. Свет, льющийся из окон, подсвечивал мириады снежинок, плавно кружащихся в воздухе. Одинокая фигура на троне казалась высеченной из мрамора — настолько неподвижен был монарх, погружённый в мрачные раздумья. Сходство со статуей ему придавала и лёгкая изморозь, лежащая изящным узором на его волосах и украсившая одежду.  
«И всё-таки, что за создания напали на нас вчера? Почему они так похожи на моих снеговиков и что случилось с Защитником? — Эти вопросы не давали Эльсону покоя. Тем временем, от его сапог начали расползаться ледяные ручейки, оплетая трон и перекидываясь на пол и стены. — Чёрные снеговики пришли с горного хребта и кто знает, сколько ещё монстров собираются пробраться в город. Нужно снарядить экспедицию в горы и заодно прочесать лес, ведь могут пострадать люди...» — на этом нить его размышлений снова прервалась. Король старался не вспоминать о реакции подданных на его магию. Это было обидно и… больно. Куда больнее, чем трещины в рёбрах.  
«Кажется, не вышло из меня хорошего мальчика… Прости, папа». — Эльсон горько улыбнулся, продолжая невидящим взглядом смотреть перед собой и совершенно не замечая ни лёд, покрывающий стены и потолок зала, ни растущие из пола огромные ледяные шипы… Ни начавший закручиваться вокруг него снежный вихрь.  
Чем глубже уходил в себя Эльсон, поддаваясь отчаянию и вновь возникшему страху перед собственной силой, тем сильнее становилась метель в тронном зале. Снежинки со свистом рассекали воздух, становясь смертоносными лезвиями, ледяные шипы прорастали сквозь стены, пол и потолок, превращая комнату в подобие огромной железной девы. А в эпицентре ужасающей бури сидел бесконечно одинокий юноша, на чьи плечи в одночасье свалилось слишком многое.  
«Может, все они правы и я действительно монстр? Чудовище? Зачем людям такой король? Зачем Анне брат, который может её убить неверным движением руки? Всем было бы проще, если бы меня здесь не было. Если бы меня вообще не было».  
Из глубин мрачных размышлений Эльсона вывел ощутимый удар в челюсть.  
Юноша вздрогнул, когда от неожиданности откинулся назад и чувствительно ударился затылком о трон. Он машинально вскинул руку, чтобы потереть место ушиба, сморщился... Раздавшийся в зале смешок заставил его резко поднять взгляд на стоящего у распахнутой двери незнакомца. Даже кружащийся в воздухе снег внезапно замер, будто ошеломлённый дерзостью человека, посмевшего нарушить королевское уединение.  
Тёмные, полные страха мысли слегка разжали свои удушающие объятья. Что-то похожее на искорки радости неожиданно возникло в душе Эльсона, помогая отвлечься от тяжёлых дум. И король наконец-то всерьёз взглянул на юношу, стоявшего в другом конце зала. Тот, похоже, чего-то ждал, и Эльсон решил разобраться, что к чему. 

❆❆❆

Джек пребывал в лёгком недоумении, ведь его снежок должен был наполнить радостью сердце этого снежного короля, как он уже мысленно окрестил юношу на троне. Но мало того, что его чары, кажется, не подействовали, так ещё и снежный король что-то явно заподозрил.  
— Кто вы и почему вошли в тронный зал без разрешения? — холодно и властно сказал юноша, поднимаясь с трона.  
— Ты меня видишь? — вырвалось у Джека. Даже дома о нём почти никто не знал, а в этом странном месте его внезапно увидел совершенно посторонний человек, к тому же владеющий снежными силами… Неожиданно, но очень здорово — будет хоть с кем поговорить.  
Такой вопрос явно застал собеседника врасплох, и тот растерянно переспросил:  
— Простите, что?..  
Джек оторвался от пола, и, огибая ледяные шипы, подлетел к трону. Сделав шутливый поклон, он попробовал придать лицу напыщенное выражение (однако образ ломала постоянно вылезающая шаловливая улыбка) и представился:  
— Ледяной Джек, Хранитель Радости, рад познакомиться.  
— Эльсон, король Эренделла, — произнёс юноша, во все глаза глядя на Джека и медленно садясь обратно на трон.  
Наступила пауза — слегка ошеломлённый Эльсон молча разглядывал улыбающегося юношу.  
— Мило тут у тебя, — в конце концов сообщил Джек, демонстративно раскинув руки и указывая на заледеневший зал. — Знаешь, Эльсон, лёд всегда мне был по душе. Хотя оно и понятно, я ведь дух зимы.  
Придя в себя и мысленно укорив за подобное поведение перед посторонним, Эльсон решил взять инициативу в свои руки. Спокойным голосом, в котором всё же проскальзывало любопытство — ведь не каждый день встречаешь человека, владеющего магией, — он спросил:  
— И… что же привело вас сюда, господин Джек?  
Хранитель сделал сальто и завис над полом в нескольких метрах.  
— Отлично, люблю сразу к сути переходить! Понимаешь, тут такое дело… — Джек закинул руки за голову и принял в воздухе горизонтальное положение, уставившись в одно из окон на потолке, словно что-то там рассматривал. Но потом повернул голову к Эльсону, а его лицо стало серьёзным. — Ты не против, что я к тебе на «ты» обращаюсь?  
— Против, — не задумываясь,ответил Эльсон.  
— Прекрасно! — воскликнул Джек бодрым голосом. — Честно признаюсь, не знаю, каким образом я тут очутился. Но предполагаю, что тут не обошлось без Кромешника, который, как я понял, отравил Луну. В твоём мире это тоже, кстати, произошло… У вас на днях ничего необычного не случалось?  
— Только нападение моих, точнее, не совсем моих снежных монстров. С ними что-то произошло, словно кто-то заколдовал. На вас тоже, между прочим, падает моё подозрение, вы ведь тоже колдун.  
— Не колдун, а Хранитель Радости! — возмущённо воскликнул Джек. — Я, конечно, умею замораживать, покрывать инеем и прочее, но я дарю радость и веселье. Что может быть лучше искреннего смеха?  
Они оба так увлеклись беседой, что не заметили, как в зал сквозь сосульки робко пробрался один из министров Эренделла. На него обратили внимание, только когда тот вежливо кашлянул и, поклонившись, сказал:  
— Простите, что отвлекаю, ваше величество, но стражники закончили с оледеневшими монстрами. У вас будут ещё приказы?  
— Только один: позаботьтесь о людях. Да, скажите, вам не известно, откуда пришли эти чудовища?  
Министр задумчиво поскрёб подбородок, переминаясь с ноги на ногу.  
— Говорят, что снежные монстры пришли с Северной горы, так как следы ведут в ту сторону.  
Подобного ответа Эльсон не ожидал. «Значит, на меня действительно напал Зефирка?! Но кем тогда были остальные?..»  
Заметив, что на него выжидающе смотрят две пары глаз, он произнёс:  
— Они не имеют никакого отношения к моим снежным созданиям. Давайте лучше называть их чёрными монстрами. Благодарю, — он повернулся ко второму собеседнику. — Джек…  
— П-прошу прощения, ваше высочество, но вы, кажется, запамятовали. Меня зовут Лассе, — робко заметил министр.  
— Эм… я это помню, Лассе, — недоумевая ответил Эльсон. — Только я…  
Тут Эльсон заметил, что Джек крутится вокруг министра, а тот не обращает на него совершенно никакого внимания. Джек потоптался рядом, а потом одной рукой приподнял с головы Лассе парик.  
На лице короля заиграла сдержанная улыбка, ему вспомнилось, как Анна любила подшучивать над этим маленьким пухленьким министром. Сестра всегда старалась незаметно стянуть с него парик, а когда Лассе начинал причитать, та возвращала всё на место и примирительно заключала его в объятья.  
«Но что-то я отвлёкся», — подумал Эльсон.  
— Благодарю, Лассе, можете идти, — тепло сказал король. Министр поклонился и направился к выходу, в последний момент заметив, что на нём нет парика, и буквально выскочив из зала.  
Ухмыляющийся Джек всем своим видом показывал «ну, я же говорил», пока Эльсон его рассматривал, будто впервые увидев.  
— Теперь веришь?  
— Допустим, но вдруг вы мне приви…  
У Джека в ладони появился комочек снега, которым он начал прицеливаться в Эльсона.  
Король примирительно вскинул руку.  
— Верю! — Дождавшись одобрительного кивка собеседника, Эльсон снова заговорил.. — Вернёмся же к более насущным проблемам. Кромешник, как вы его назвали, владеет магией?  
Джек перебрался поближе к Эльсону и заговорил серьёзно:  
— Не магией. Он — воплощение страха, и его страх, словно яд, отравляет всё, к чему прикоснётся, и… — он осёкся, заметив, как побледнел король.  
— Что-то не так?  
— Зефирка, — прошептал Эльсон, — его превратили в ледяное чудовище…  
— Что?..  
— Ничего, — Эльсон резко поднялся с трона и направился к выходу из зала. Джек, облокотившись на посох, наблюдал за ним. Король уже подошёл к двери, когда услышал шорох, а следом ему в затылок прилетел снежок. На минуту Эльсона охватила злость, висевшие в воздухе снежинки задрожали, превращаясь в льдинки, но юноша взял себя в руки, и всё быстро стихло. Обернувшись, он посмотрел на безмятежно насвистывающего Джека, разглядывающего потолок и делающего вид, что он вообще ни при чём. Переведя взгляд на окно, Эльсон спросил:  
— Джек, вы поможете мне?  
— Я уж думал, ты не попросишь, — тепло отозвался Хранитель, и они вместе покинули тронный зал.


	4. 4. Вопросы и ответы

— И… зачем нам библиотека? — недоумевающие полюбопытствовал вошедший вслед за Эльсоном Джек, вертя головой.  
Тот, подумав, ответил:   
— Я должен найти карту, ведущую к тем, с кем я могу посоветоваться, — и, подойдя к ближайшему стеллажу с книгами, он начал быстро просматривать корешки.  
После недолгого наблюдения за королём, который просто перебирал одну книгу за другой, Джек откровенно заскучал. Он всячески пытался себя развлечь, но безуспешно. Даже попытался помочь в поисках, однако Эльсон категорично попросил не мешать ему. В итоге Джек решил прогуляться между книжными шкафами. Ему доводилось бывать в библиотеках своего мира, но каждый раз у него возникало желание привнести веселья в эту цитадель тишины и спокойствия. Последствия были, мягко говоря, не из лучших.  
Подойдя к небольшому окну, которое моментально покрылось инеем, Джек посмотрел на город. Эренделл купался в лучах солнца, но на улицах не было видно ни одной живой души. Создавалось впечатление, что город вымер; о жителях сейчас напоминали только струйки дыма, тянувшиеся к темнеющему небу из печных труб.   
«Ну и ну, — подумал Джек, — а я ещё когда-то жаловался на свои проблемы».   
Просидев на подоконнике, пока солнце не скрылось за крышами и небо не окрасилось алым, Джек решил, что неплохо было бы перебраться ближе к королю. Кажется, тот около получаса назад пробегал неподалёку, всё ещё разыскивая что-то там и оставляя за собой горы разбросанных книг.   
Спрыгнув с подоконника, Джек собирался окликнуть Эльсона, но внезапно пошатнулся. На него обрушилась волна боли, затопившая всё его существо, а сердце с каждым ударом, казалось, пыталось вырваться из груди. Время словно замерло, растягивая муку до бесконечности, тело отказалось повиноваться, а грудь сдавило так, что Джек не мог ни вдохнуть, ни выдохнуть.   
— Э-эльсон… — полупростонал-полупрошипел Джек, упираясь в пол подогнувшимися коленями. Липкие щупальца страха потянулись к душе.   
В голове осталась только одна мысль: «Какого?.. Я что, умираю?»  
Но неожиданно тяжесть отступила, а боль исчезла так же внезапно, как и началась. Жадно хватая ртом воздух, обессиленный Хранитель рухнул на пол. Чего-чего, а такого с ним никогда не было — уж подобные ощущения забыть невозможно. Перевернувшись на спину, он перевёл взгляд в окно. Луна, что глядела сейчас с небосвода, была полностью опутана чёрными нитями, которые в свете последних лучей заката иногда отблёскивали красным.  
«Что со мной происходит? — спросил себя Джек, однако ответ, к сожалению, был ему неизвестен. — Неужели мои силы Хранителя начали таять так быстро?.. Кромешник победил?..»   
— Джек, вы где? — сквозь пессимистичные размышления пробился голос Эльсона. Вскоре из-за соседнего стеллажа показался и он сам. Заметив Джека, король удивлённо уставился на распластавшееся на полу тело. — Чем вы тут заняты? И вам не холодно лежать на каменном полу?  
Эльсон понимал, что последний вопрос несколько нелогичен, ведь Ледяной Джек босиком ходил по льду, покрывавшему весь тронный зал. Но всё же в подобную нечувствительность верилось с трудом.   
Джек подложил руки под голову и закинул ногу на ногу.   
— Я же говорил, что лёд всегда мне был по душе. А насчёт того, что я делаю на полу, — он скорчил рожу, словно задумался над чем-то трудным, — я просто решил прилечь. Устал ждать, пока ты закончишь копаться в книгах, не посвящая меня в планы.   
— Я же просил не называть меня на «ты», — напомнил Эльсон, и, замявшись, продолжил, — прошу простить меня. Я… просто не привык к помощи других, в следующий раз постараюсь быть более откровенным.  
Просьбу Джек решил снова пропустить мимо ушей, как малозначимую. Только сейчас он заметил, что король прижимает к груди невзрачный фолиант тёмно-розового цвета, на потрёпанном корешке которого не было даже названия, не говоря уж о золотом тиснении.   
— Так ты нашёл, что искал?  
— Да! — просиял Эльсон, раскрыв книгу где-то в середине, и Джек, охваченный любопытством, сорвался с места и подлетел к нему. Между страниц лежал сложенный в несколько раз старый лист бумаги. Король вынул его и осторожно раскрыл, открывая взгляду Джека довольно небрежно — будто детской рукой — нарисованную карту.   
— В последний раз я видел её в руках моих родителей, — грустно сказал Эльсон.   
Джек уже было собирался поинтересоваться, где они сейчас, но помрачневшее лицо юноши заставило его передумать. Вместо этого он просто похлопал его по плечу и как можно бодрее произнёс:   
— Не грусти, хоть прошлого уже не вернуть, нужно верить в лучшее; так что смотрим в будущее и не отчаиваемся!   
В ответ король улыбнулся, взглянув Джеку в глаза.   
— Благодарю.  
Эльсон быстро осмотрел карту, а затем бережно свернул и положил обратно, книгу поставил на ближайшую к окну полку.  
— Э… и ты всё запомнил, хотя карта, честно говоря, не изобилует подробностями? Или будем импровизировать? — недоумённо спросил Джек.   
— Я всё запомнил. Однажды я уже бывал там, просто это было очень давно. Пойдём, выдвигаемся немедленно.   
Джек снова выглянул в окно: на город уже опустились сумерки.   
— Ты точно уверен, что нам стоит куда-то идти именно сейчас? Может, я слетаю, а ты пока поспишь?   
От его предложения король лишь отмахнулся.   
— Нам надо выезжать немедленно. На кону стоит благополучие моего королевства.   
— Но ты же едва на ногах стоишь, — возразил Джек, неодобрительно глядя на Эльсона.   
— Выезжаем сей же час, — холодно отрезал тот, устремив на Хранителя Радости поистине ледяной взор. Джек даже слегка вздрогнул. После небольшого поединка взглядов, Эльсон продолжил: — Или я поеду один, если вы более не желаете мне помогать.  
Юноша отвернулся, показывая, что разговор закончен, и направился к выходу из библиотеки. Джеку ничего не оставалось, кроме как закатить глаза и отправиться следом.  
«Не оставлять же его одного», — подумал Хранитель. 

❆❆❆

Из замка они выехали спустя двадцать минут. Король лишь сменил парадный камзол на повседневный и надел вместо утерянной в схватке мантии тёплый и более практичный светло-голубой плащ с капюшоном, который, впрочем, был не менее красив.   
Когда Эльсон вышел во двор, Джек присвистнул.  
— У тебя там целый гардероб на все случаи жизни, что ли?  
Эльсон вздохнул, облачко пара вырвалось из его рта.   
— Да, вы правы, у меня действительно целый гардероб. Я ведь всё-таки король.   
Он быстрым шагом направился к небольшой деревянной пристройке, которая вытянулась у замковой стены, а Джек с задумчивым видом летел за ним. Около широкой двери Эльсон остановился и спросил:  
— Джек, вы умеете ездить верхом?   
— Нет, да мне это и не нужно — я же умею летать.   
— Но нам предстоит неблизкий путь, к тому же в гору и сквозь лесную чащу. Вы уверены, что не утомитесь?   
Джек весело рассмеялся.   
— Что ты! Меня несёт ветер, а он никогда не устаёт!   
Эльсон задумчиво кивнул.   
— Ну что же, вам виднее. Подождите немного, я сейчас.   
Через несколько минут он вернулся, ведя за узду осёдланного белоснежного скакуна.   
Джек не удержался и снова присвистнул, но на этот раз не стал задавать вопросов. Честно признаться, он залюбовался статной лошадью — прежде ему не доводилось их видеть так близко. Оленей Северянина (которые к нему неплохо относились и даже позволили пару раз прокатиться на них), белых медведей, сов, голубей и прочих ему доводилось видеть часто в силу своей работы. Но вот лошадей... Подойдя поближе, он погладил коня по морде, но тот взбрыкнул и попытался цапнуть Джека за руку.  
— Ой, прости, лошадка, сахарка я не взял, — съехидничал Хранитель Радости, изловчившись дёрнуть животное за ухо. Конь возмущённо заржал, явно обидевшись на «лошадку», но попытки покусать духа зимы прекратил, решив дождаться удобного момента и застать юношу врасплох.  
— Он вас видит?.. — полюбопытствовал Эльсон. — Мне показалось, что вас могу видеть только я.  
Джек развёл руками.  
— Вообще-то меня могут видеть все, кто верит в меня. А также магические существа, животные, насекомые и прочие зверушки, как, например, знакомый кенгуру-переросток.  
— Кенгуру? Что это?  
— Кхм, долго объяснять, это лучше видеть. Хотя на самом деле он кролик, Хранитель Надежды.  
Эльсон кивнул, взял на заметку странное слово, решив потом подробнее расспросить Джека, и задал ещё один вопрос, который в свете происходящего казался довольно важным.  
— Кстати, а что именно означает «Хранитель»? Вы произносите это как титул, но я никогда не слышал ни о чём подобном.  
Джек почесал макушку, пытаясь половчее сформулировать объяснение, но в голову ничего особо не пришло.  
— Ну, это и впрямь что-то вроде титула, а означает он сохранение в сердцах людей каких-то важных чувств — я, например, храню радость, кенгуру — надежду, есть также Хранители Чуда, Детства и Снов. Без этих эмоций и веры в лучшее люди становятся уязвимыми для страха, а со страхом в душах людей воцаряется Кромешник, превращая всех в бледные тени. Такое уже случилось однажды, и Луноликий выбрал тех, кто способен сохранить свет в душе, несмотря ни на что — так и появились первые Хранители. — Джек улыбнулся и пожал плечами. — Ну, по крайней мере, именно в таком виде мне рассказывали эту историю. Сам-то я стал Хранителем не очень давно.   
Эльсон только лениво протянул:  
— Ааа, понятно… — и решил пока что прекратить расспросы. Король проверил подпругу, поправил вальтрап* и легко вскочил в седло. Погладив шею скакуна, Эльсон поудобнее сдвинул шпагу на поясе и, пришпорив коня, помчался прочь из города. Джек призвал ветер и взмыл в потемневшие вечерние небеса, по которым плыли редкие облака, светящиеся нежно-голубым в свете Луны.   
Выехав за черту города, одинокий всадник остановился на холме недалеко от дороги. С минуту посмотрев на огни Эренделла, Эльсон развернул коня в сторону леса и помчался в густую чащу под надёжным присмотром Хранителя Радости, парящего в вышине. 

❆❆❆

Небо затянуло рядами кучевых облаков. Сквозь просветы в них уже вовсю сияли звёзды, переливаясь разноцветными огнями. Джеку нравилось парить в небесах над землёй, ощущать морозный воздух и купаться в лучах лунного света. Ему было прекрасно видно, как внизу по вьющейся среди деревьев тропинке на белоснежной лошади нёсся Эльсон.   
«Хорошо, что здесь сейчас зима, за листвой я бы точно ничего не разглядел. Ели, конечно, мешают обзору, но не слишком», — расслабленно подумал Джек, делая мёртвую петлю и подмигивая выглянувшей из-за облака Луне.   
Так мирно их путь продолжался ещё около часа. Хранитель обдумывал стратегию помощи Луноликому и победы над Кромешником. Ранее Джек не ведал страха быть забытым людьми, но, став Хранителем, он получил также обязанности и слабости. Если о нём все забудут теперь, то для него это станет печальным концом. И этот странный приступ неизвестно чего… Физическую боль Джек давно уже не ощущал, поскольку его тело по сути своей обратилось в лёд больше четырёхсот лет назад.  
«Интересно, ребята так же себя чувствовали, когда люди переставали в них верить?»  
Луна вновь вышла из-за облаков и её сияние осветило заснеженные леса Эренделла. Джек улыбнулся ей и вдруг заметил, что лунный свет начал постепенно темнеть. Он слегка нахмурился, охваченный тревожным предчувствием, но тут внимание привлекли мелькающие под кронами деревьев чёрные фигуры, стремительно двигающиеся за всадником и неуклонно к нему приближающиеся. А юноша на коне, напротив, замедлялся всё сильнее и сильнее. Хранителю ничего не оставалось, кроме как рвануть вниз.   
Чем больше Джек снижался, тем сильнее хмурился — от гордой осанки монарха не осталось и следа, а сам король практически лежал на лошадиной шее.   
— Эльсон! — крикнул Джек, подлетая вплотную и тряся того за плечо. — Что с тобой?   
Король неохотно разлепил веки и, приподняв голову, взглянул на Джека.   
— А?.. Что?... — только и смог выдать он, снова проваливаясь в царство снов. Конь тем временем выехал на небольшую полянку и окончательно остановился.   
— Эх… Нашёл время спать! Говорил же, тебе надо отдохнуть... — бормотал себе под нос взволнованный Хранитель, устраиваясь в седле за Эльсоном и притягивая его к себе, чтобы тот ненароком не свалился. Джек пришпорил коня, ожидая, что тот мигом сорвётся с места, как олени Северянина, только вот чуда не произошло и животное продолжило стоять, полностью игнорируя все попытки Джека заставить его двигаться.   
— И как мне с тобой управиться, вредное создание?! — в сердцах воскликнул юноша. — Ты же лучше меня чуешь опасность, так почему не убегаешь?!   
Сзади раздался шорох, а следом раздалось низкое рычание.  
Обернувшись, Джек увидел, как из-за деревьев показался первый монстр. Массивная человекоподобная фигура с уродливой собачьей головой медленно выбралась на поляну, резко выделяясь на белом снегу чернотой своего деформированного тела. Песчаный монстр поднял голову и взглянул на замершего Хранителя жуткими и непропорционально огромными глазами, вспыхнувшими в полумраке ядовито-зелёным цветом. Тишину зимнего леса разорвал потусторонний вой.   
«На этот раз Кромешник перестарался со своими миньонами!» — мелькнула порождённая ужасом мысль.   
Из окрестных зарослей воем откликнулись остальные монстры.   
— Ну, давай же, лошадь, — умоляюще обратился Джек к коню, — обещаю завалить тебя морковью по самую макушку (ради такого я не поленюсь стрясти её с одного знакомого Кролика), если ты спасёшь нас. И себя, между прочим, тоже.  
На что скакун только издал пренебрежительный фырк: обида за то, что Хранитель его, королевского коня, обозвал «лошадкой», будто какого-то циркового пони, была ещё свежа. И повиноваться нахалу гордое животное не собиралось, несмотря ни на какие опасности и ни за какие посулы. Тем временем из ближайших кустов высунулась когтистая чёрная лапа с явным намерением кого-нибудь сцапать, но промахнулась. С тихим ворчанием на поляну вылез монстр, жаждая исправить оплошность. За ним начали подтягиваться остальные чудовища, сжимая кольцо вокруг всадников.  
Вздохнув, Джек приложил к крупу животного навершие своего посоха и сосредоточился. Вспышка холода в районе хвоста застала коня врасплох. Он возмущённо заржал, но тронулся с места, всё сильнее набирая скорость и оставляя злобно сверкающих глазами ночных монстров ни с чем.  
Джек только было перевёл дух, как с одной из елей на них спрыгнул собакоголовый кошмар. В следующий миг мирно дремлющий на груди у Хранителя Эльсон вскинул руку, выпуская ярко-голубую вспышку. Монстр моментально превратился в ледышку и упал в сугроб.   
— Вот это реакция! — восхитился Джек. — Как ты…  
Его вопрос оборвало тихое сопение безмятежно спящего короля. Хранитель мягко улыбнулся и покрепче прижал к себе юношу, пришпоривая коня.  
Через полчаса бешеной скачки Эльсон заёрзал и открыл глаза.  
— Ты как? — поинтересовался Джек, разжимая объятия, пока король не успел начать возмущаться. — Я же говорил, что тебе нужно было отдохнуть перед дорогой.  
— Вроде нормально, — смущённо произнёс Эльсон, перехватывая поводья, — приношу свои извинения, я постараюсь держаться.   
— Вот и отлично! — пробормотал Джек, соскользнув с коня. — Ты поезжай, а я пока позабочусь о том, чтобы за нами не было хвоста. Тут, как оказалось, водятся милейшие зеленоглазые монстрики из кошмаров, и у них на нас зуб.  
— Хорошо, но как вы меня потом?..  
— Луна подскажет, — перебил его Хранитель и взмыл в небеса. 

❆❆❆

Добравшись, наконец, до зачарованной поляны, Эльсон огляделся в поисках Анны с Кристоффом. Но кроме троллей, спавших буквально повсюду, там не было никого. Поляна несколько изменилась за годы, прошедшие с момента его детства, а количество камней возросло многократно. Эльсон всё ещё с трудом верил рассказам Анны про будущую родню и не очень жаждал знакомиться с ними в ближайшее время. Хотя подобные суждения должны быть чужды ему: для большинства людей он сам не менее волшебное и загадочное существо, чем тролли.  
«Куда делся Джек? — подумал король. После смущающего пробуждения и их разговора в лесу он не видел Хранителя, и, честно говоря, Эльсон начал немного тревожиться за весёлого паренька. — Так, прекрати, не время отвлекаться — сейчас важнее всего судьба Анны и моего королевства».   
— Ваше величество? — раздалось рядом.  
Эльсон так глубоко погрузился в свои мысли и переживания, что не заметил, как тролли проснулись и окружили его.  
— Рад видеть вас в добром здравии, Пабби. Анна с Кристоффом к вам случаем не прибыли? — официальным тоном начал Эльсон, однако лёгкое волнение всё же проскальзывало в его голосе.   
Старейшина троллей откашлялся:   
— К сожалению, нет. Но, как я понимаю, вас привел сюда совсем другой вопрос.   
У Эльсона от волнения перехватило дыхание. «Как это они не прибыли?! Ведь сутки уже прошли, они обязаны были добраться! Что случилось? Может, они попали в лапы монстров? Надо срочно ехать на поиски!»  
Король уже было начал разворачивать коня обратно, но дорогу ему преградили десятки троллей.  
— Ваше величество, успокойтесь. Не стоит волноваться о них: я уверен, Кристофф не даст вашу сестру в обиду, — заверил его Пабби.  
Эльсон решил довериться древнему мудрецу и позволил деловитым троллям снять его с лошади.  
— А теперь поведайте мне, что у вас стряслось.  
На пересказ событий ушёл примерно час. Король не стал утаивать ничего, включая рассказанную ему Джеком информацию. За это время добродушные троллята принесли стакан горячей воды и немного сухого печенья, рассудив, что юноша голоден. Пока Эльсон подкреплялся, старейшина раздумывал, хмыкая себе под нос.   
— Даже не знаю, с чего начать, — наконец произнёс Пабби. — О существе с такими способностями я слышал только в легендах, которые мне поведал отец, а ему в свою очередь его отец, и так далее. Вот что дошло до нас из глубины веков: «Чёрным было то чудовище и наводило ужас на всё сущее, отчего все жили в страхе. Но не было оно непобедимым — человек с отважным сердцем поборол страх и заточил зло». Так это описывается в легендах. И если то, что вы мне сказали, правда, Ваше величество... Значит, над всеми нами нависла беда.   
— И… Как нам его одолеть?  
— Вы должны быть храбрым и сильным, чтобы бороться со страхом. Всё в ваших руках… Но камень может вам помочь.   
Эльсон с недоумением взглянул на старейшину и спросил:   
— Вы о чём? Какой ещё камень?  
— Тот, который давным-давно мы подарили первому правителю Эренделла. Голубая шпинель, что веками венчает королевскую корону, ваше величество, — промолвил Пабби.  
«Благородная голубая шпинель», — внезапно раздался в голове Эльсона голос отца. А затем мир в его глазах померк. Юный король рухнул без сил там же, где сидел.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Вальтрап — покрывало под седлом


	5. 5. Королевское наследие

«Дерево, дерево, кустик, дерево, кустик… О, олень! Дерево, кустик…» — Джеку было невыносимо скучно парить над заснеженным лесом, но чёрные твари были слишком свежи в его памяти, и Хранитель не собирался ослаблять бдительность. Эльсон должен добраться до неизвестных советчиков невредимым, и Джек поможет ему в этом. При воспоминаниях об упрямом короле на лице юноши непроизвольно заиграла лёгкая улыбка. Такой юный, а ведёт себя ответственнее Кролика и серьёзнее Северянина, и, кажется, совсем не умеет веселиться... Но рядом с Хранителем радости у него не будет и шанса остаться мрачным и нелюдимым.   
«А ещё он очень милый, когда спит», — мелькнула шаловливая мысль, которую Джек сразу же постарался забыть, как совершенно бредовую.   
— Кромешник за своих песочных уродов получит в лоб посохом отдельно. Настолько странных мыслей мне в голову ещё никогда не приходило, и всё из-за этих вот, — пробурчал Хранитель, отрабатывая будущий финальный удар на верхушке ближайшей ели.   
Белый конь Эльсона сливался со снегом, так что всадника можно было заметить среди переплетения ветвей только благодаря голубому плащу, но даже зоркие глаза Джека едва различали тонкую фигуру вдали.   
— Отлично, если они будут скакать с такой скоростью, то быстро оторвутся от возможного преследования. Которого, похоже, и не…   
Снизу раздался душераздирающий вой.   
— …будет. Как жаль, что я не угадал. Ну да ладно, где там наши собакомонстры? Пора подморозить парочку.   
Хранитель стиснул в руке волшебный посох и ринулся вниз, наперерез высыпавшей из чащобы толпе чёрных монстров. Обогнав их — не прóклятому песку тягаться с ветром! — Джек опустился на землю и шало усмехнулся.   
— Эй, песчаные! Куда торопимся? Может, пообщаетесь с новым другом?   
Замершие было монстры заворчали и вновь медленно побежали, постепенно набирая скорость. Ни один из них не попытался напасть на Хранителя. И, судя по их поведению на поляне, целью преследования по какой-то причине был именно Эльсон.   
Джек нахмурился и взмахнул посохом, воздвигая на пути монстров ледяную стену.   
— Не так быстро, ребята. Здесь вы не пройдёте!   
Но внезапно монстры резкими скачками отступили обратно в темноту деревьев, оставив Джека в недоумении. Он пытался решить, за кем из них гнаться в первую очередь, когда рядом из-за деревьев на бешеной скорости выскочили сани.  
— Свен! — раздался вопль двух голосов.  
В следующий миг олень начал разворачивать сани, пытаясь их затормозить, что, к сожалению, у него плохо получилось. Под аккомпанемент девичьего визга они врезались в дерево, которое мстительно засыпало их снегом.  
— Кристофф, признай, мы заблудились, — пробурчала девушка, вылезая из снежного завала. В ответ из сугроба послышалось неразборчивое бурчание.  
— Ну, что ты, Анна! Кристофф ведь хотел как лучше, — раздался бархатный голос, и из-за сугроба вышел маленький снеговик, осматриваясь в поисках чего-то, — никто не видел мой носик?  
Девушка по имени Анна тем временем начала откапывать своего спутника. Выпутавшийся из упряжи северный олень скакал вокруг них, радуясь прогулке. И на всё это ошеломлённо взирал Джек, стоя на полянке. Каковы были шансы посреди дремучего леса наткнуться на людей?   
«Вот именно, что никаких» — мысленно ответил самому себе юноша.  
— Ну где же мой прекрасный носик? Свен, шалун, ты же его не трогал? — снеговик погрозил оленю рукой-веточкой и продолжил бродить по поляне, бормоча себе под нос какую-то песенку. В паре метров от Джека снеговичок остановился и удивлённо произнёс:  
— Ой, кто у нас тут? Симпатичный! — и приветственно помахал ручкой в сторону Джека. Хранитель улыбнулся и шутки ради махнул в ответ.   
— Привет, я Олаф! Люблю жаркие объятья! — сообщил снеговик, глядя на Джека.   
«Стоп, он меня видит? — подумал Джек, приходя в себя. — Стоп-стоп-стоп, говорящий снеговик?!»  
— Вау! — воскликнул Джек, подлетая к Олафу. Присев, он потыкал в него с разных сторон, потрогал за вполне живую руку и, наконец, выдал: — Настоящий!  
Джек не раз видел снеговиков, которых создавал Северянин; да и сам мог их лепить, но они были просто пустышками. Этот же обладал душой.   
Девушка вытащила из снега многострадального парня, и теперь они вдвоём откапывали сани и поклажу.   
— Олаф, ты с кем там болтаешь? — крикнула она, попутно проверяя, всё ли из вещей на месте.  
Завидев замешательство забавного снеговика, парень представился:   
— Меня зовут Ледяной Джек. Рад с тобой познакомиться, Олаф.   
— О, Анна! Я разговариваю с Джеком!  
Анна оторвалась от вещей и посмотрела в их сторону. На её лице проступила задумчивость — она не видела Хранителя Радости.  
— Олаф, но рядом с тобой никого нет.  
— Анна, шутница, — хихикнув, махнул рукой снеговик, — конечно же есть! О, я понял, мы играем в игру?  
Джек улыбнулся и покачал головой.   
— Нет, Олаф, просто она меня не видит, как и почти все люди.  
— Как же не видит, если ты вот он?  
— Ну, просто…   
Реплику Джека оборвал сильный толчок в спину, из-за которого сидевший на корточках Хранитель потерял равновесие и свалился лицом в снег, а следом раздался… олений смех?  
— Свен, ты чего? — раздался недоумевающий голос молчавшего прежде спутника Анны.  
— Похоже, там действительно кто-то есть. — настороженно сказала девушка, отступая к почти откопанным саням. — Кто вы и что вам нужно от нас?  
Не успел Джек подняться, как его сразу же начал облизывать неугомонный северный олень, которому только дай повод пошалить. Чтобы пресечь облизывания, пришлось отлететь на несколько метров. Да, его обожали не только зубные крохи, но ещё и животные, поэтому у него складывались прекрасные отношения со скакунами Северянина и с прочей живностью. Единственным исключением на сегодняшний день был ненормальный королевский жеребец.   
— Скажи им, что я не опасен. Вообще-то я тут высматривал чудовищ…  
— Чудовищ?! — ужаснулся Олаф, взмахивая своими веточками. — Джек сказал, что тут где-то поблизости бродят чудовища! Хотя он, конечно, мог принять нас за снежных ужасов…  
Последний комментарий вызывал усмешку у Хранителя Радости. «О да… и олень одно из самых страшных, залижет до смерти».   
— Чудовищ? Сколько езжу по этим тропам, ни разу никого страшнее зайцев не встречал. Волки и прочая животинка водятся ближе к горам. Но, думаю, развести костёр нам в любом случае не помешает... — задумчиво пробормотал Кристофф (или Кристофер, Джек не слишком хорошо запомнил) и полез за дровами, спрятанными в задней части саней.  
Девушка сложила руки на груди и недовольно пробурчала:   
— Всю жизнь ездит он. Вывез меня из города по приказу брата и возишь вторые сутки по лесам, не зная дороги. Хоть еды бы в дорогу взял, а то всю морковь у Свена отобрали. А он, бедненький, даже на мёрзлые жёлуди уже с голоду посматривать стал… За что был покусан какой-то ненормальной белкой. Я даже не знала, что бывают саблезубые белки! А вдруг она бешеная? Бедный Свен! Прости Кристоффа, он не хотел тебя обидеть!  
Хранитель бросил взгляд на луну, которая уже начала приближаться к горизонту.   
— Я… был рад с вами познакомиться и поболтать. Но, к сожалению, я должен откланяться, — грустно сообщил он.  
Внезапно налетевший сильный ветер подхватил парня и унес в звёздную высь.  
— Подожди! — кричал снеговик, размахивая веточками, — мы же так много ещё не спросили…

❆❆❆

Джек всецело отдался на волю ветра и Луны, доверив им поиски Эльсона. Монстры более не показывались, а Луноликий видит куда больше и дальше Хранителя и способен указать кратчайший путь к цели. И, судя по тому, что ветер ускорился, король нашёлся и Джек скоро доберётся до него.   
Через несколько минут полёта в ночной тишине его вынесло к подножию величественной горы, поросшей ельником.   
— Ух ты, гейзеры! Давненько я их не видел! — заметил Джек, пролетая над каменистой поляной. Ветер нёс его всё дальше и дальше мимо огромных валунов и крохотных камешков странно покатой для гор формы, количество которых увеличивалось по мере приближения к дальнему краю поляны. Практически на границе с лесом ветер утих, оставив растерянного Джека на усыпанной камнями земле.  
— И… Где это я? Тут точно нет никакой ошибки? Мне нужно было попасть к Эльсону, а не к куче окатышей! — произнёс Хранитель, оглядываясь по сторонам.  
Ответа от ветра, естественно, он не дождался. Вокруг по-прежнему были лишь замшелые камни, освещённые первыми лучами рассвета. Вздохнув, Джек оторвался от земли и лёг на воздух, бормоча вполголоса:   
— Ну и где мне теперь искать этого скрытного короля? Мог хотя бы сказать, к кому именно направлялся, я бы тогда уточнить у ветра мог, а так…  
— Простите, вы упомянули имя «Эльсон»?  
— Да, именно этого молчаливого типа я и имел в виду. Пусть только попробует ещё хоть раз потащить меня туда, не знаю куда! Да ещё и посреди ночи! — в сердцах отозвался Джек.   
— Я могу вам помочь, молодой человек. Его величество сейчас у нас.  
И тут Хранитель вспомнил, что внизу вообще-то никого не было. Он моментально кувыркнулся в воздухе и взглянул на землю. Откуда, в свою очередь, на него уставились десятки глазастых камней.  
— А… — протянул обескураженный парень, — а вы кто?  
— Тролли, молодой человек. Но речь не о нас. — ответило одно из каменных созданий низким и слегка рокочущим голосом. — Ваше имя Джек?  
— Да, но откуда вы знаете? — После этой сумасшедшей ночи удивить его сможет явно немного.  
— Король рассказал нам о произошедшем прошлой ночью и передал ваши слова об «отравленной луне». К сожалению, сейчас мы можем помочь лишь советом, и король уже получил его от нас. Так что и ему, и вам пора нас покинуть.  
— Ну, если Эльсон узнал, что ему было нужно… А где он, кстати?   
Все тролли одновременно вскинули свои маленькие руки и указали на лес, откуда несколько живых валунов как раз вынесли какой-то длинный клетчатый свёрток. Присмотревшись, Джек с удивлением опознал Эльсона, завёрнутого во что-то вроде пледа и, похоже, снова спящего.  
— Он, скорее всего, хотел бы дождаться Анну, но сейчас нельзя медлить. Тьма с каждой минутой становится всё сильнее.  
Джек кивнул и уже было направился к королю, но тут вспомнил встречу со странной компанией в лесу.  
— Анну? Это, случайно, не рыжая девушка с косичками? В компании ворчливого парня и шутника-оленя?  
— Анна, Кристофф и Свен. Вы встречались? — полюбопытствовал тролль.  
— Да, я наткнулся на них в лесу. Девушка ещё злилась на то, что они заблудились. И у них, похоже, что-то не то с санями — они решили разбить лагерь и не стали продолжать путь.   
— Значит, надо отыскать их. Кристофф вечно забывает дорогу, — вздохнул кто-то из мшистой толпы. Два троллёнка, повинуясь негласному приказу, резво убежали в лес.  
— Вам нужно поспешить. Как я вижу, Вы дружны с ветром?   
— За столько лет знакомства подружились, — улыбнулся Джек.  
— Прекрасно, — кивнул тролль, — ибо лошадь его величества сбежала в лес, как только наш король выпустил её из виду. Весьма капризное животное, но неглупое и дорогу домой найти сумеет. А вот его величество почти наверняка заплутает в чаще... Либо добираться будет половину дня — для пешего дорога сюда неблизкая.   
— Либо его схватят собакомонстры, — добавил Хранитель. — Их там слишком много, и вряд ли у кого-то получится одолеть их в одиночку. Эльсон же рассказал вам, что в лесу теперь водятся злобные создания из кошмаров?   
— Да, он упоминал о каком-то преследовании. Когда он проснётся, передайте ему, что мы проследим, чтобы никакие чудовища не добрались до Анны. А сейчас не могли бы вы отнести его во дворец? И чем скорее, тем лучше.  
— Хорошо, — согласился Джек. — мне несложно. Да и летать новые создания Кромешника вроде пока не научились… Так будет безопаснее.  
Хранитель подлетел к спящему Эльсону и замер в замешательстве.  
— Вот только как я его понесу? Не за шиворот же нести — вывалится из пледа, а его лучше не снимать, заболеет ещё; на спине тоже никак — он держаться не сможет…  
— Да на руки его возьми, о чём тут думать? — раздался грубоватый, но явно женский голос. — Что мой нерешительный, даром что вырос, что ты такой же. Мужчины!   
Джек хмыкнул в ответ на подобную реплику, но совет и впрямь был дельным. Нагнувшись, он размотал на короле плед, положил рядом со спящим свой посох, укутал всё снова и подхватил Эльмона на руки.  
— Рад знакомству, тролли, может, ещё увидимся! Ну а сейчас прощайте! — крикнул Джек, подпрыгивая в воздух и уносясь вместе с ветром в сторону просыпающегося города, крепко держа свою венценосную ношу.  
— Удачи, молодые люди, — проскрипел старый тролль, глядя им вслед. — Похоже, именно от вас теперь зависит судьба каждого из нас.

❆❆❆

— Мог бы уже перестать дуться, я ведь сэкономил тебе кучу времени! — воскликнул Джек, недовольный тем, что Эльсон игнорирует его битый час. — Мог бы и поблагодарить, кстати.  
— Поблагодарить?! — возмущённо воскликнул Эльсон, оборачиваясь к Хранителю. — Ты меня на руках пронёс через весь город, более того — прямо в замок! Люди могли это увидеть! Своего короля, возлежащего на ручках у какого-то парня аки трепетная барышня! Носить меня на руках позволено было лишь моему отцу, и то пока я был ребёнком!  
Вновь вспомнив своё в высшей степени неловкое пробуждение, король чуть не задохнулся от возмущения, и, приложив руку ко лбу, прошептал:   
— Срам-то какой. — Он глубоко вдохнул, пытаясь успокоиться, но вместо этого вновь распалился. — Причём ты соизволил отпустить меня, только когда мы добрались до замка... Да не где-нибудь, а прямо посреди дворцовой площади! И теперь я должен благодарить тебя за несмываемый позор?!  
— Ну, если тебе будет от этого легче, — бодренько начал Джек, облетая вокруг разъярённого юноши, — то меня никто из ваших не видит. Поэтому со стороны всем казалось, что ты просто парил в воздухе, — и, состроив ехидную рожу, добавил: — Укутанный в плед, как младенец.   
— Хмпф! — нечленораздельно выдал Эльсон, в последний момент успев сдержаться и проглотить совершенно не подобающее королю замечание. Резко развернувшись и попутно задев Джека краем плаща, он стремительным шагом понёсся по коридору в сторону королевской сокровищницы. Хранитель полетел следом за ним, давясь от смеха и умиляясь реакции короля.  
Джек даже и не подозревал, что в Эльсоне — за всей этой неприступностью, холодностью и серьёзностью — может прятаться такая пылкая натура.   
«Ух, непростой парнишка! — подумал весёлый Хранитель, кружась вокруг пышущего гневом короля. — И он наконец-то перестал мне выкать»  
В полном молчании петляя по каким-то тайным переходам, они в итоге добрались до огромных тёмных дверей. На них было искусно вырезано дерево с раскинутыми ветвями, вокруг которого кружились резные снежинки, инкрустированные горным хрусталём. Перед дверью Эльсон замер, раздумывая, стоит ли пускать Джека в сокровищницу — всё же далеко не каждому туда открыт доступ. С другой стороны, он дух, которого никто не видит и которому золото с бриллиантами точно без надобности.   
Вздохнув, Эльсон в особом порядке нажал на посвёркивающий в снежинках хрусталь, а затем достал из кармана миниатюрный ключ, вставил его в незаметную среди переплетения резных ветвей скважину и повернул. Раздался щелчок, брёвна-засовы отъехали в стороны, и дверь со скрипом отворилась.  
— Вау, — восторженно вырвалось у Джека, его глаза заблестели. Он до этого ещё ни разу не был в сокровищницах и такой случай упускать не собирался. В душе он сейчас ощущал себя пиратом, который находится в двух шагах от клада.  
— Кхм, — раздалось справа от него.   
Хранитель покосился на Эльсона и поймал его ироничный взгляд.   
Джека ждало разочарование. Он полагал, что настоящая сокровищница обязана от пола до потолка быть усыпана золотом и драгоценными камнями, всюду должны стоять вычурные доспехи, а богато украшенное фамильное оружие непременно сиять в свете ламп. А вместо чудо-комнаты, набитой сказочными сокровищами, перед ним открылось унылое каменное помещение, вдоль стен которого стояли простые деревянные стеллажи. На полках под стеклом лежали королевские драгоценности.   
«А… Где горы золота? Самоцветы?..» — Разочарование было отчётливо написано на лице Хранителя. Он пару раз облетел помещение, постукивая посохом по выступающим из стены камням и рассматривая разложенные на бархате украшения, попутно оживляя однообразный интерьер ледяной росписью. Эльсон сразу направился к противоположному концу сокровищницы, где на отдельной витрине хранилась старинная корона.   
Аккуратно подняв стеклянный колпак, король взял в руки фамильную драгоценность. Изящные линии и россыпь прозрачных бриллиантов подчёркивали красоту крупного центрального камня. Благородная голубая шпинель переливалась в неярком свете ручного фонаря, отбрасывая на серые стены яркие блики своими бесчисленными гранями.   
— Ого, красивый камешек! — раздалось из-за спины Эльсона. — Хоть что-то, похожее на настоящую драгоценность. Так мы за этим пришли в эту скучную сокровищницу?   
— Это не «камешек», а древнейший артефакт моей семьи, который должен как-то помочь мне одолеть этого вашего… Карамельника?   
Джек расхохотался, услышав новое имечко Бугимена.   
— Ну ты даёшь! Это же надо было, так его обозвать! Кенгуру оценит, не сомневайся!   
Король недоумённо поднял правую бровь и укоризненно взглянул на веселящегося юношу.   
— Извини, извини, — пробормотал Джек, — просто очень уж забавно ты назвал этого проныру. Вообще-то его зовут Кромешник, он же Бугимен. Довольно силён и быстро наращивает мощь — страх в людях он умеет вызывать виртуозно, а уж управляет им ещё лучше.   
Эльсон нахмурился и холодно произнёс:   
— Пусть чем хочет управляет, но не в моём королевстве. — «Говорю так, словно он претендует на мой трон…» — Моим подданным он не должен причинить вреда.  
— Хорошо сказано! — отозвался Джек. — Твои мысли о том, где бы он мог засесть, коль план сражения у тебя есть?   
Эльсон сильнее сжал корону в руках, и ему показалось, что камень слабо засветился.   
— Есть же?.. — с надеждой уточнил Хранитель.


End file.
